


We don’t believe what’s on tv

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Series: TWENTY ONE PILOTS SONG FICS [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler Joseph, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Song fic, Top Josh Dun, nervous tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: Tyler finally mans up and tells josh he love him





	We don’t believe what’s on tv

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, I hope you enjoy this! Just going to put a disclaimer here that there is a bit of smut, so if your not into that gay stuff, don’t read
> 
> And what’s this? Two posts in one day? Wow, I have no life welp

They’re sitting at the kitchen table, both scrolling through Twitter when Tyler decides to do it. “J, I wrote a song for you.” Josh looks up and smiles. “Yeah?” Tyler hands the paper to josh, his hands shaking. “Yeah. Here.” Josh starts reading it out loud. “We don’t believe what’s on tv, because it’s what we want to see, and what we want, we know we can’t believe, we have all learned to kill our dreams.” Josh’s smile drops a little bit, slightly concerned for his best friend. “I need to know, that when I fail, you’ll still be here, because if you stick around, I’ll sing you pretty sounds, and we’ll make money selling your hair.” 

His smile picks up again, because he remembers having a conversation like this with Tyler. “I don’t care what’s in your hair, I just wanna know what’s on your mind, I used to say I wanna die before I’m old, but because of you I might think twice.” Josh’s heart skips a beat, he remembers when Tyler said he couldn’t wait to find someone he loved enough to want to live for. “What if my dream, does not happen? Would I just change what I’ve told my friends? Don’t wanna know, who I would be, when I wake up, from a dreamers sleep. I need to know, That when I fail, you’ll still be here, because if you stick around, I’ll sing you pretty sounds and we’ll make money selling your hair, I don’t care what’s in you’re hair, I just wanna know what’s on your mind, I used to say I wanna die before I’m old but because of you I might think twice, yeah yeah yeah!” Confusion takes over Josh’s face. “Ty, w-what does this mean?” Tyler frowns. 

“Zack told me I needed to tell you how I felt, but if you don’t feel the same, I’ll leave.” Josh shakes his head. “I... I don’t understand, Ty. What do you mean?” Tyler sighs, running his hands over his face. “I love you, J. I am in love with you, and I’m sorry, and I know you could never love me back, so I can leave, I’ll move out, I’m sorry!” Josh looks shocked, but he quickly stands up and pulls Tyler into a hug. “No, I don’t want you to leave. I can’t live without you, Ty. I’m so glad you told me, because I love you too.” Tyler gasped and looked up at him. “Really?” He asks incredulously. “Really.” Josh smiles. “Sick.” Tyler breathes. “Sick as frick.” Josh replies, grinning. 

“Can I- can I kiss you?” He asks, and Tyler nods. Their lips meet, gently at first, then transforming into a deeper kiss. Tyler moans as Josh’s tongue explores his mouth. He gasps as josh picks him up and carries him to the couch. He pushes him down gently and climbs on top of him, straddling his waist. He leans down and kisses Tyler’s lips again, before moving to his neck and biting down gently, leaving a mark. “Mine.” He growls, before moving lower, to Tyler’s collarbone. 

His fingers make fast work of his shirt and he pulls it off of Tyler, exposing his chest. His mouth moved to one of Tyler’s nipples, and Tyler arches his back and his hips grind up against josh in search of friction. “Ungh please Josh!” He cries. “Please what, baby?” Josh murmurs in his ear, pushing his hips against Tyler’s. 

“Please fuck me!” Josh pulls Tyler’s shorts off, then presses his fingers against Tyler’s lips. “Suck.” He orders. Tyler hums, covering the digits in spit. Josh pulls them out guides them down to Tyler’s hole,gently pushing one inside. Tyler groans, it hurts. Josh crooks his finger and brushes Tyler’s prostate, causing him to moan. He adds another, scissoring them and twisting, until he feels Tyler is ready. He spits in his hand and rubs it down his shaft, moaning quietly. Tyler squirms, getting impatient. 

“Josh, please, fuck me!” Josh wastes no time in lining himself up with Tyler and pushing in slowly. He rubs circles on Tyler’s hips. “Okay, baby?” Tyler nods, whining as josh pushes in. Josh finally bottoms out and waits until Tyler tells him to move. He pulls out almost all the way, then pushes back in. He starts out with slow thrusts, but speeds up once Tyler starts to push his hips up to meet him. He feels a familiar burning sensation in his abdomen and knows he close. He tells Tyler so. “M-me too, baby.” He gasps out. Josh hits his prostate dead on, and he screams out in pleasure. “Right there! Please, don’t stop! Harder, please, Josh!” Josh hits his prostate again and reaches around and starts to stroke Tyler’s length, and within moments, he’s coming all over Josh’s hand. He clenches around josh and tips him over the edge. Josh comes with a shout and groans Tyler’s name.

He pulls out, Tyler whimpering at the sudden emptiness, and goes to get a wet rag. He wipes Tyler down with it. “You know, ty, I’m really glad you told me. Because I love you too. Want to be my boyfriend?” Tyler kisses him quickly. “Of course.”

—

A few days later, they decided to tell their fans. They released a tweet, and the fans went berserk. They spent every minute together, and they both sent messages to zack thanking him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, tell me if you liked it or not in the comments
> 
> Also, what about cheese? Yay or nay?


End file.
